


Story Clips

by llinwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llinwood/pseuds/llinwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Cup a Penny was just like most cafes in the world.  It served coffee, tea, assorted breakfast foods, and was just as quaint as its name implied."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Clips

**Author's Note:**

> Bits and pieces of things which could belong to a fandom or a longer story but don't really.

A Cup a Penny was just like most cafes in the world. It served coffee, tea, assorted breakfast foods, and was just as quaint as its name implied. It looked like it had once been a house and was a family-run establishment. The waitress who seemed in charge called the cook “Ma” and other waitresses seemed to be related in one way or another. The customers all greeted the head waitress as “Iris” and from the minute I walked through the bright red door I felt like I was intruding on a family reunion.


End file.
